


Happiness

by GinnyRiver



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: A call from Colson after he drunk and broke up with Marshall.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Nicolas Brown/Eminem
Kudos: 1





	Happiness

“…Colson？”

“我猜你绝对没猜到——woah, 两个猜，哈哈，没猜到我还会给你打电话，是吧？我也以为自己这辈子都不会再打过来了。但是我就是这么贱，这么烦人。对，我确实把你拉黑了，但我一直没删除之前的短信记录，本来就没几条信息我还一直留着，宝贝得跟什么似的。你是不是早就删掉它们了？今晚你是不是以为这是个陌生来电？呃，不，我觉得你不是这样的人。你一直没放下Kim就是最好的证明。”他意识到自己在说话，也意识到这些话是他不该说的，但他就是他妈的控制不住？怎样？难道他Marshall Mathers能现在打飞的过来把自己揍得满地找牙？

对面没有回应，于是他继续说下去。“我今天其实是来和你说——操，我要说什么来着？不管了。我随便说吧，反正我不能指望你打电话给我，永远—他妈—不能。嘿，其实我想过，说不定我们就是因为这个分的手，而不是什么别的狗屎原因。对，就是因为这个，我没办法好好和你在一起，你很好，Marshall, 但你就是…算了。我不知道，总之就是很遗憾。我爱你，真的，我爱你。你听见了吗？我爱你。现在我什么都有了，你曾经不是觉得我很烂，一辈子都只有那个水平了吗？嘿，你在听吗？我知道你关注圈内的，你看到那次格莱美了吗？MTV? VMA? EMA? 现在我和你一样了，现在所有人都羡慕我了。你知道他们怎么说吗？说我因为和你谈过恋爱，是靠着你混到今天的。操他们的妈！你从没帮助过我，从来没有。你永远都只是站在那里看着，永远都无动于衷。”他不由自主地笑起来，“其实我还挺庆幸的，至少这样我问心无愧。但是你知道被所有人质疑的感觉有他妈多难受吗？操！那时候我恨死你了。

演唱会休息室是世界上最无聊的地方，没法上台表演，又无处可去。Kelly百无聊赖地翻着自己的通话记录，发现了那条两个月前的拨号。该死。他一定是之前喝大了之后又给那人打了过去。妈的、妈的、妈的！他垂下手臂，仰身把全部重心放在了椅背上。他迟早要改掉自己这个烂毛病，可以先从这次表演结束后把自己灌醉开始第一次练习。

他果然没有再打回去。而Marshall也从未来过只言片语。


End file.
